In a torque converter provided with a lockup mechanism, a lockup apparatus has conventionally been employed for reducing a variation in a rotating movement when a lockup operation is carried out. Such a lockup apparatus is provided with a drive plate (inlet rotating member), which is connected to a piston plate and has a plurality of circumferentially and equally spaced bearing parts. A damper spring is of so-called divided type provided with a plurality of such damper springs is provided, each of which is constructed from a pair of divided parts connected with each other in rotating direction. Each damper spring has paired ends, which are arranged between opposed end faces of the bearing parts of the drive plate located adjacent with each other in a circumferential direction of the drive plate. An equalizer plate (intermediate member) is formed with supporting parts extending between the divided parts in each of the damper springs in a manner that the equalizer plate effects a rotating movement on the surfaces of the bearing parts of the drive plate in the circumferential direction. A driven plate (outlet rotating member) is connected to a hub and is formed with engaging parts extending between circumferentially opposed ends of the respective bearing parts of the drive plate. A power transmission to the driven plate from the drive plate is obtained by a circumferential engagement of the engaging parts with the opposed ends of the damper springs (spring retainers) in either direction of relative rotating movement of the driven plate with respect to the drive plate as caused by a torque fluctuation. During the power transmission, an elasticity of the damper springs effects a function to reduce the fluctuation in the rotating movement. The resultant deformation of the damper springs causes the equalizer plate to be rotated while effecting sliding movement on the outer peripheral surfaces of the bearing parts of the drive plate, so that deformations between the divided parts in the respective damper springs are equalized. As to the lockup apparatus of this kind, refer Patent Document No. 1.